


Alex Is A Cutter

by IvyGomez2200



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, NotAFandom, Poor Alex - Freeform, Rape, Romance, Self Harm, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyGomez2200/pseuds/IvyGomez2200
Summary: This is not a fandom. It's a made up story by me. It's really dark but there is some light. Alex is a teenager with a lot of problems. His father keeps hurting him while his mother only wants to have sex. The two girls trying to get the truth while love is included. Finally, a girl that Alex loves but she's lost. The thing Alex can turn too is the knife.





	

I woke up pretty early so I can have a relaxing shower. I get out of bed and put my school clothes on the bed. I get into the shower and let the water fall on me. I look at my arms and see the perfect skin I have. My mom says I would be a perfect model. I don't really care what she says. She doesn't help when I'm getting beat up. 

When I get out the shower I put on my clothes and come my hair. I walk downstairs to put my shoes on. I get myself a bowl of cereal and start eating. I thought I would've able to have a calm morning but I was wrong. 

"Alex!! Damn, why the hell are you eating? You should be cleaning my room!" My father screamed at me. He stinks of alcohol and cigarettes. "I didn't eat dinner yesterday. I was really hungry father." I responded with a scared look on my face. My father grabbed me, and then father punched me in the face. I fell off my seat and hit the hardwood floor. I felt my lip bleeding. "I don't care father!! If I wanted to eat I eat!" I punched my father back. "You damn asshole!!" My father broke the chair on me. My head was bleeding now too. 

"Honey stop. I thought we were going to continue in the morning~" my mom walked in. My father stopped and they both continued the session they started last night. I grabbed some tissues so I could stop the bleeding. That's gonna leave a mark. I looked at the time and saw I was close to being late. I ran out the door without an umbrella. It was poring. 

When I finally made it too school I still had a half hour. I quickly went to my home room and sat at my desk. Thank god there was a towel in my bag. I used it to dry my hair. I pulled out my book and started reading. 

"I made it in time! So glad. Morning everyone!" Rosy yelled as cutely as she looked. She's the cutest girl in the school. She's a model and every girl is jealous, while every boy is in love with her. I'm not. I don't care for love. It never has worked out for me. Everyone in the class immediately surrounds her. I guess her cute factor went up because she didn't have a umbrella and her hair was soaking wet. "Does anyone have a towel?" She asked while curving her legs. 

She looked at me and saw the towel on my head. The girls tried to pull her back from talking to me. She touched my desk with her perfect nails. "Can I borrow your towel Alex? I forgot my umbrella." She smiled really big. I'm not an asshole. I put my towel on her head. "Thanks, what happened to your forehead?" She looked at me with concern. "Nothing." I don't know how to act in situations like that when people see my bruises so I act standoffish. I put my attention back to my book and she walked away. 

At lunch I ran too the lunchroom. Since I wasn't able to get my lunch from home I had to buy. I went into my book bag to search for my wallet. When I found it I looked into it and saw it was empty. Damn! My father took it. I worked so hard for it too. I slammed my fist against the table. My classmates saw it. All I could do was just sit there and stare at things. 

All my classmates were surrounding Rosy. Since she's rich she always brings amazing lunches to school. In all honesty I'm jealous. I wish I had food like that. I noticed that I was looking to hard and turned my glare. Apparently Rosy noticed my glare and walked to me. "Do you want some Alex? I have a lot to share." Rosy stared at me but I refused to look at her. I wanted to say yes. But if I say yes she would think we're friends, my father would try to bang her. He's a pedophile. "No, sorry Rosy." Holy crap. I had never said anyone's name in school. Not even teachers. I knew she knew the same thing because her eyes widened. I looked away. Before she went back she whispered this too me. "I want you to come to my birthday party let me know your answer after school. It's today at 9:00. I want you too come." She walked away. 

My first thought is my father and me are going to get into a big fight. I actually want too come. It sounds fun. I really don't care what other classmates think because I want too be there with Rosy. She still thinks I'm a good person even when she's wrong. I can't come, I don't want to ruin her party. Sorry Rosy. 

After school I was going to find Rosy and tell her I can't come but she came up to me and gave me her number. "Call me." Is all she said. I went home and closed the door. I ran straight to my room to lay on my bed. I was tired. My head still hurts from this morning. My mom walked into my room. "Don't get your father angry. Your supposed to do whatever he says." She was drinking vodka. "It's not my fault if he threw the first punch and screams at my face!" I screamed. I thought my mom walked away so I closed my eyes. My mom cloaked me with her vodka bottle. "Damn it!" I screamed in pain. I had a glass stuck in my face. My mom just put the middle finger and left. I grabbed my first aid kit and cleaned my face. I'm full of anger.

I opened my phone and called the number Rosy gave me. "Hello." A sweet voice answered. "Rosy I'm coming to the party." I flat out said it. "This is so cool!! I'm so glad your coming." I guess for one night I could actually have fun. "I'll be there, text me your address." I told her. Before she could say okay my father yelled. "You better be making dinner!! I will bust your fucking head open!!" Gotta go Rosy." I quickly ended the call 

\---------Rosy's POV---------------

I wondering why Alex ended the call. I heard screaming. Maybe his father called him. I really want him to come. I never saw him happy before. I hope this party will make him happy, that's my birthday wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! It's completely made up by me. I will be posting every Saturday. Please let me know what you guys think. BooooByeeee


End file.
